


bubblegum b*** lesbian gacha life mv

by lorekeepers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Diners, F/F, Fluff, Hiking, aster is alive actually au, ok so technically this is an oc interpretation of aster but i dont give a fuck., there hasnt been a fic in the zinnia/aster tag for FOUR YEARS so in conclusion i do what i want, this would be gen but zinnia says shit like once so ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorekeepers/pseuds/lorekeepers
Summary: hi so its 3am and im yearning. take this. THE TITLE IS A JOKEZinnia and Aster go on a date.
Relationships: Denshousha Shigana | Lorekeeper Aster/Higana | Zinnia, zinnia/original female character
Kudos: 2





	bubblegum b*** lesbian gacha life mv

**Author's Note:**

> OK CONTEXT TIME!!!!!!!
> 
> tldr i played the delta episode in 2014 and made an overly convoluted and elaborate au where aster is alive and also zinnia and aster are in lesbians. this features said oc/au interpretation of aster bc she doesnt have a canon personality so i do what i want.
> 
> also its 3am and i havent revised this so dont roast me

_Knock knock_.

She'd been in the bathroom for a while now.  
While Zinnia was content to just put on one of her nicer shirts and call it good, Aster had been in the bathroom preparing for a good 30 minutes. It's not that zinnia was impatient, it's just that... she kind of was.

"Babe? You good in there?"

"I'm almost done!" Aster replied from inside the bathroom. "Just give me a couple more minutes!"

Zinnia responded with a simple 'mhm' before going back to leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door.  
It took about five minutes, and Aster finally exited the bathroom, and with her wafted the sweet scent of the perfumes she had used.

She turned to Zinnia and smiled, and moved her hair behind her ear as it fell in front of her face. Zinnia didn't know makeup well, so she couldn't really assess how much Aster had put on, but she looked absolutely stunning... as always.

"I should ask if _you're_ the one who's good." Aster said in a teasing voice, having caught Zinnia staring. Zinnia immediately became flustered and turned away, covering her face.

"Wah, I'm sorry! It's just! Nice looking at you!"

Aster laughed and gave Zinnia a pat on the back, who joined her in laughter as she ran her hands down her face. Zinnia let the moment pass before she spoke again.

"So, should we head?"

\--

Zinnia opened the front door for Aster, and the chilly mountain air swept over them.

"Zin, you sure you'll be warm enough?" Aster asked, stopping as she walked out the door.

"Pshh, I'll be fine! I've lived through worse." Zinnia replied, leaning into Aster as the two exited the house.

The two would do this every so often.  
Ever since moving to Sinnoh, and more specifically ever since moving to the _mountains_ of Sinnoh, Zinnia and Aster would enjoy hiking down the trail from their house to Celestic town. There was a small 24-hour diner the two liked to visit, and it just so happened to be that tonight was date night.

They'd walk down the trail together, holding hands with their heads in the stars - as they always had been. It always came back to the stars - the confession, the promise... the stars seemed to hold all of Zinnia and Aster's hope and dreams. Pointing through the trees, Aster would walk with a sweet smile as Zinnia recalled stories of the cosmos for nobody other than her.  
It was just the two of them and the galaxy.

The dim neon 'OPEN' sign flickered in the night as Zinnia and Aster finally made it to the diner. The host on duty warmly welcomed them inside, as they were used to seeing the couple come in late like this. They were escorted to a booth, where Zinnia and Aster took opposite seats from each other, and Zinnia immediately slumped down into her arms resting on the table. Aster reached over to ruffle her girlfriend's hair, which elicited an odd noise from Zinnia.

"What was that?" Aster said with a chuckle, moving her hand to play with the bead in Zinnia's hair - only causing the other woman to become even more flustered.

"You're killin' me here!" Zinnia said defensively as she swatted Aster's hand away playfully. 

Even though Zinnia's snarky and sarcastic personality bled through in some instances, it almost entirely melted away around Aster. She was someone she could truly feel like _herself_ around, even if Aster's excessive PDA embarrassed her.

The waiter eventually came, interrupting their banter. The two had already eaten for the night, and just wanted to visit the diner for dessert.

"How about pudding?" Aster asked, tapping the text on the laminated menu.

"Yea, that sounds good!"

The waiter nodded and went back into the kitchen. Since they were the only two there, it didn't take very long for the pudding to arrive. The two's conversation was interrupted when Zinnia saw the waiter carry in the pudding in a parfait glass.

"Holy shit." she said, her eyes widening. The two always got something different every time they visited the diner, and thus, has never actually ordered the pudding before. But in Zinnia's eyes, the thing was _huge_.

Excessive whipped cream bobbed and bounced along with the pudding underneath as the waiter set it down on the table.

"Enjoy!" they said, and Aster waved them off as they returned to the kitchen.

Aster could see Zinnia's eyes sparkle a bit as she examined the magnificent combination of whipped cream and chocolate. She picked up one of the spoons and tried finding an angle as to best dig into the dessert.  
Aster giggled a bit at Zinnia's fascination, to which Zinnia replied with a playful 'nyeh' expression. Both of them continued to talk throughout the night, as the pudding glass became emptier and emptier.  
They talked about a lot of things. About the past, and the present. About the episode, about Steven, about the meteor... it all seemed so distant now. They talked about it so casually, as if it wasn't some kind of majorly traumatic incident. 

But that didn't matter to Zinnia, not anymore.  
Because Aster was here again. She was warm, she was safe, and so was Zinnia.

Zinnia and Aster finished the3 pudding, though admittedly, Zinnia had eaten most of it. The two got the bill and left with a friendly wave to the host.

"Brr... it is kind of chilly now, actually." Zinnia said as they exited the heated diner.

Aster replied not with words, but by leaning into Zinnia and reaching her arm around her in a huddle. Zinnia leaned back into Aster as well.

_"Let's go home."_


End file.
